Serenity and Snarky Remarks
by Jelly Beans Galore
Summary: Serena Tsukino wasn't having a good day when she hit her head and ended up back in the 1800s as Serenity Anderson. But why is she being forced to reform her friendships? Queen Serenity's first season meddling attempts need not involve Pride and Prejudice.


**It should be noted that the word "silly" essentially transfers to stupid. If you call someone silly back then, it is like, "Hey, idiot!"**

Where am I?

That was my first thought as I looked around this large pasture. Okay, that was weird. I lived in a huge city. Why—and how for that matter—am I here? I sat up, a heavy skirt weighing down on my lap. Okay, skirt? The skirts I wear are barely knee-length at most and easy to move in. What the heck is on me?

"Serenity!" That sounded like Amy. Is Serenity supposed to be me?

My name is Serena Tsukino, by the way. I live in New York with my mom, my dad, and my brother. I have my friends Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino. Pretty much an average life.

"Mum is worried," Amy said as she kneeled by me. She had a British accent. Okay? Why was Amy's hair brown? She always dyed it blue. "Where have you been? We need to get ready for the ball. You weren't going to miss it, were you? Minette and Ann are going to be acting as always. Also, Mr. Reynolds will be there."

I blinked. The only Reynolds I knew was this boy who'd had a crush on Amy since forever. "Mr. Reynolds?"

I was surprised to hear my voice with a British lilt. So that's what a good accent sounds like. No wonder no one ever believes me. But I sound good British.

"Of course!" cried Amy. I stood and started to follow her.

"Goodness, do we have to walk everywhere?"

Amy stared. "But you are fond of walking, sister."

So I'm Amy's sister in this world. Whatever. Dreams are weird after all.

"Who's . . . ball is it?" I asked, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear. I was surprised to find it up—usually I'm too lazy to do anything with it—in a bun. As was Amy's. If her hair was in a bun, it was much longer than in reality. Wonder why my brain would make her look like that. Whatever. Like I said, dreams are weird.

"Mr. Reynold's," she answered slowly, as if I was an idiot. She opened the door to a house. "We're home, Mum."

A woman I didn't recognize, with long black hair, began talking to her. Mina tumbled down the stairs.

"Amelia! Ann took my ribbon again!" Mina cried. Amy—or Amelia, I guess—tried to calm her down.

"Minette . . . ."

Ann glared back. "It's my ribbon. Yours is the plain red!"

"Both are mine! You had no money that day, remember?"

"But that's not fair! Mum!"

I nearly growled. I hate when people who don't get their way act like that. I said, "Ann, the ribbon is Minette's. She paid for it. I don't know what you spent _your_ money on, but whatever you bought is yours. Minette doesn't have to share if she doesn't want to. It's hers fair and square, and that's final!"

Ann narrowed her eyes. "Mum!"

"What does a square have to do with the ribbon?" Amelia inquired.

"Thank you, Serenity! I love you!" Minette said as she clung to my waist. She promptly released me and skipped up the steps. "I have to finish getting ready. I need to look pretty if I'm going to be proposed to tonight."

"Proposed?" I exclaimed.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Officers are in town."

"Officers? Like police?" Amelia stared. I guess that's not right. "Soldiers?"

She nodded slowly. "Come, Serenity. We must prepare too."

Nearly an hour later I found myself in a carriage with my supposed sisters, ready to go to a ball. My hair was in an intricate style I had been able to see only briefly. I wanted to recreate it when I got home. It was two buns sitting on my head, with pigtails flowing down and braids decorated in evenly. Also, a braid surrounded where each bun touched my head and another braid skimmed the top of my forehead. My bangs had been pushed out of the way. ("Serenity!" Amelia had cried. "What did you do to your hair?" Is that a sign I should grow them out?) I didn't really like that. I could probably only do the buns and pigtails anyway.

We exited the carriage as we arrived. People greeted us. Yet another—when we entered the ball room, we were announced.

"A Mr. Anderson, a Mrs. Anderson, a Miss Anderson, a Miss Anderson, a Miss Anderson, and a Miss Anderson."

Amy's stepdad's name. What a wonder. Mr. Anderson led us to a table where he greeted an older-looking Zane Reynolds. Strange that I just noticed we were all I older.

"Good day," Zane replied. "These are your daughters?"

"Yes. Amelia and Serenity. Minette and Ann are already dancing. Amelia is the oldest. Daughters, this is Zoisite Reynolds." I read Pride and Prejudice. I knew that's why Amelia was called that and I Miss Serenity.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Anderson, Miss Serenity. This is my sister, Beryl Reynolds, and my close friend, Darien Shields."

"Mr. Shields," Amelia said and curtsied. I did the same a bit late.

"Are you dazed, Miss Serenity?" Beryl asked. "You will never find a husband if you do not pay attention to him."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Serenity, are you ill?"

I shook my head. "No, Mr. Anderson—I mean, Father!"

This received slight laughter, but Zoisite said, "Perhaps you _are_ ill."

"Or just silly." Everyone was surprised at Darien's first words. I lowered my gaze. I didn't like this at all.

"Miss Anderson, would you give me the honor of dancing with you?" Zoisite asked. Amelia blushed and nodded.

The evening was nearly completely pointless. I already knew Zane liked Amy. But I did find out that Darien Shields was a complete jerk! And that's what I told nearly everyone I spoke to.

* * *

The last thing I remember from my world is falling. I had already been having a bad day. Mom woke me up late, and my math test was horrible—I can't remember formulas! Then I ran into a jerk. So I was hoping for a pick-me-up as I walked into the Crown Arcade. I tripped over supposed nothing and as I fell, I hit my head on the counter and blacked out.

Then I woke up here.

* * *

"I think Mr. Reynolds is going to propose to Amelia soon!" Minette declared. "Mother" and "Father" were dining out so we could talk however we wanted to.

I looked up from the soup I was having trouble downing—the 1800s suck. I could never truly live here. I miss my chocolate shakes! "Oh, really?"

Amelia blushed. "That . . . would be nice."

_Amy and Zane sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ Of course, I'd never tell Amelia that. She'd die of embarrassment. "Perhaps, Amelia you should show that you like him more. I read a novel recently where a woman was left without a proposal simply from that fact. It would sad if it were to happen to you."

"You think so?" murmured Amelia. "But how?"

Minette giggled. "I have some ways, but I don't think you would be wise to follow them."

"Minette!" Ann shrieked as if it were worse than some of things she said.

"Yes. You could forget your petticoat!" I jumped in, even though I wasn't sure what a petticoat was.

"Serenity!" scolded Amelia.

"Or her whole skirt!"

"Minette!"

"Perhaps a direct approach would be better! 'Oh, Mr. Reynolds, I love you so! Propose now!'" I mimicked Amelia rather badly.

Minette grinned. "You should have fun like this more often, Serenity. You're funny."

"Thanks, Mina," I said without thinking.

"Ooh! That can be my nickname!" said Minette. "We should have a sister circle! Just us four! And nicknames for all of us!"

"I will do no such thing!" exclaimed Ann. She left her bowl there and stormed up the steps. Amelia and Minette sat quietly for a moment, neither one knowing how to end the silence without seeming careless towards our temper-tantrum prone sister. I blinked and drank some more wine. Get this—I get to drink wine!

"_Some_body's in a bad mood," I muttered. Minette laughed.

"Okay, what should your name be, Amelia?"

Amelia looked at her lap. "Er . . ."

"How about Amy?" I said. "And I can be Serena." It was nice to know I was getting some aspect of my normal life back.

"Sure! And since Ann doesn't want to join, we can invite other girls we feel super close to! How about Miss Perlita, Serenity—I mean Serena? You can invite her when you visit tomorrow."

Lita? "Um, okay."

Amelia and Minette stared.

"I mean alright."

"When you return, the Reynolds and Mr. Shields will most likely still be visiting," continued Amelia as if what I said wasn't completely awkward.

I nodded.

"Please don't embarrass me," she begged. "I know you don't get on with Mr. Shields, but he is Mr. Reynolds's close friend and he trusts him."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving it off with my hand. "I'll be good."

And thus, dinner ended and we went to sleep. I, however, was unable to achieve that peacefulness for many hours. I was getting to see Lita again! Now all I need was Raye! Then I suspected this dream would end. What else could really happen?

* * *

My dream "dream" was rather weird.

"_Stop that!"_

"_Is she waking up yet?"_

"_I hope she's okay . . . ."_

"_She's such a klutz."_

"_What are you _doing_?"_

* * *

I was dropped off later that morning at Lita's house. I quickly forgot the name of the house and family, but I was quickly greeted by Perlita, who was clearly my close friend.

"I see," she said after I explained Minette's plan. "So what would my nickname be?"

I smiled. "How about Lita?"

"That seems nice," Perlita agreed. "Now, Serenity, how would you feel about going on a horse ride? I feel rather tired of being indoors, but this would be more enjoyable than walking to town." Frankly, I agreed. I _hate_ walking! What would make my dream self like it?

Perlita led me to her stables where we each chose a horse. Perlita chose a young brown one with a pretty black mane. I looked around and took to one with a white mane and black-spotted coat of the same color. It reminded me of cookies and cream—even though I hate cookies and cream. Really. I think it tastes horrible.

"What is its name?" I asked.

"Pegasus," Perlita answered quickly as she adjusted the saddle.

Wow. Original.

"Where should we ride to?" Perlita wondered. The horses trotted out of the stable slowly. I hadn't ridden a horse in a while. It was a lot bumpier ride than I remembered. I was reminded of Perlita's question and wondered what exactly I should tell her. I didn't have clue. "Perhaps we should just ride to your house?"

I shrugged. Truly, nothing could come to mind. So Perlita and I did, tying the horses up in my stable.

"Amelia has guests," I said as I thought of what she had said the previous night. Perlita looked up at me with wide eyes, nodding for me to continue. I didn't for we were just about to reach the library, where we had been told everyone was.

"Serenity!" Minette cried when I entered. "Sit with me!"

"Shall we, Perlita?" I questioned. Perlita nodded and took place on the other side of me.

Minette whispered in my ear, "This day has been very tiresome."

"I beg your pardon," I said when I realized Amelia's guests didn't know Perlita. "This is my close friend—"

"Perlita Jamieson!" Minette pouted. "You always get to introduce people."

"Miss Serenity, do you do any drawing?" said Beryl.

"Drawing?" I exclaimed, wondering if doodling on my paper counted. "Strictly just _to_ draw—no. However, sometimes when I'm bored . . . ."

"I think drawing is something every young lady should be verse in. Do you agree, Mr. Shields?"

Wow, just take a page out of Pride and Prejudice, why don't you?

"If they enjoy it," he muttered, seeming like he couldn't wait to get out of here. Good. I couldn't wait for him to be gone.

"_Do_ you enjoy it, Miss Serenity?" inquired Beryl.

I bit my lip. "Sometimes, as I have said before. I prefer reading."

Darien looked up. "I must admit, reading is a favorite past time of mine also."

"It seems we have reached an impasse," I said. "I read that somewhere, but for the life of me, I cannot remember . . . ."

"It is a cliché that cannot be traced to a particular person, Serenity," informed Amelia. Eyes turned to her and she leaned back from the attention. I watched as Zoisite stared long and hard at her. He seemed to be appreciating that she was well-versed. That was good. Amy was well-versed in nearly everything, so it was safe to assume Amelia was too.

I then noticed the time. "Perlita, I believe we should return your horses now."

She rose and shook her head. "I'll take them both back. You are already home, are you not? This is much more sensible."

Yes, but less enjoyable, I thought.

"What a charming hairstyle you have, Miss Serenity," said Beryl. "I believe you donned something similar at the ball?"

I remembered then. "Oh, yes. I am fond of it."

"It looks like meatballs sitting atop your head." Darien appeared to be surprised that he had spoken aloud and turned away.

"Ah, yes, I see it. With noodles falling down," she agreed.

Amelia stepped in to help me. "Perhaps if you grow your hair longer, so it can fall to your waist . . . ."

"That would look very nice, in my opinion," added Zoisite, eager to go along with Amelia. I watched their exchange and arose.

"I believe I will take a turn in our garden. Do you care to join me, Amelia?" I had no doubt that Darien wanted to find some way to get away from all these people. No doubt Beryl would follow, but at least he would be rid of the lovers.

"No, I am quite content where I am," she said, casually glancing at Zoisite. He was delighted at her attention.

As I had expected, both Darien and Beryl followed me. I was able to ignore them thanks to all the beautiful flowers. Rose! They even gave special care so the white ones wouldn't mix with the red! And there were sunset roses too—the yellow ones with the red tips. I could've walked around in the wonder that was the garden for hours.

"Do you like roses, Miss Serenity?" I heard Darien say with much amusement.

"Yes, very much," I said as I rose.

He glanced at the bright red roses beside him. "I am fond of them as well."

I tried not to look disgusted at having another thing in common with him.

"I like roses too!" cried Beryl suddenly. "Such fragrant flowers."

Crap. Darien was staring straight at me. "Yes. I very much agree."

"I like lilies too!" I said. "And puppies and birds and cats and . . . and . . . Perhaps I have caught something. I think I will go rest and hope to recover," I added at the strange looks I received. I thus ran as much as "proper" for a lady to the halls and hurried to my rooms. Before I could quite get there, I felt a hand on my arm.

"Miss Serenity," said Darien. "I would like to continue our acquaintance once I return to London. My younger sister would probably enjoy a companion."

"Uh, o—alright," I said. He smiled and walked away. Why did I agree? I hate him! Well, the sister could be Raye. That's probably why I answered yes. Yup, I have this all figured out.

* * *

_Mercury. Venus. Mars. Jupiter. I sense my Scouts. I must find them._

"_Oh, Rena! Why won't she wake up_?"

"_Is she your friend_?"

_Endymion . . . ._

* * *

"Miss Shields?" said Perlita. "Yes, I've heard of her. Miss Raine Shields is a pianoforte prodigy and very religious at that. It's nice that you are invited to see her."

I sighed. "Thank you, Perlita. I am unsure of whether I will like her though, as you know my feelings toward her brother. She might perhaps be one of the nicest people in the world." Of course, Raine could be Raye, and then this would be over. I just don't to be disappointed. Raine is a strange name for Raye, though, I must admit. She likes fire.

I stood up and approached our "pianoforte". That's much too long a name. I'm glad it's just piano in our time. I brushed my fingers along the warm brown wood and opened it up. I pushed the keys quietly and fiddled with the things for your feet. I've always wanted to learn how to play, but I've never gotten the chance.

"Are you going to play, Serenity?" asked Amelia. I turned to see Amelia and Beryl. "We would love to hear you."

I blushed as I imagine myself banging upon the keys and rise. I explained that I don't feel in the mood and sat next to Perlita again. Amelia and Beryl took seats too.

"Mr. Shields is returning to London soon. I hope to intrude on Elysian soon. I do adore Miss Raine Shields. She's a darling," said Beryl. Yes, Beryl, intrude is most definitely the word. "I believe my brother has a partiality to her. It's ever so cute."

"Really? My fiancé says that Miss Raine is soon-to-be engaged with a Mr. Jadeite Hill," said Perlita. I didn't realize she was engaged. "Nephrite says they seem very much in love."

"I fear it will break his heart, then," said Beryl, still sticking with her plan.

"Perhaps, then," Amelia spoke up. I noticed her hair was in a less intricate style today. If Amy had longer hair, I think she'd wear something like that. She looked slightly more confident. I couldn't have wished a happier life on anyone, provided Zoisite proposed soon. "Perhaps he should turn his affections to someone else. It is proven that method often heals the heart."

"I do not believe anyone near to be suitable, much less someone he would wish to bestow his affections on."

"I could," I said.

"Miss Serenity, you must tell me who! For I must help my brother," she said begrudgingly.

"I cannot. My mother says not to meddle in other people's affairs."

"You have a wise mother," said Darien from behind. I just about jumped a foot in the air. Amelia covered her mouth delicately and Perlita barely contained a snort. "Miss Serenity, I have received a letter from my sister. She indicated that she wished for a visit from you as quickly as possible. I thus invite you to join our party as we intend to go to my estate very soon. If it would help you, your sisters may join. Raine wouldn't mind more company. In fact, Miss Jamieson, you could join us as well." The last few sentences sounded softer. I think he was trying to get Amelia with Zoisite. At least he knows not to meddle with fate, unlike Mr. Darcy.

Perlita shook her head as no. "My fiancé and I will be going ourselves very soon. We might see you there. I am afraid I must go. Farewell, Serenity."

"Goodbye, Perlita."

Beryl waited until she had disappeared far enough not to hear our conversation and made a comment. "Goodness—how often did she have to mention that she possessed a fiancé? We knew after she said it the first time."

"I recall she only said it twice," I said.

Amelia was much nicer of course. "Perlita is only recently betrothed. She is rather excited about it."

"Zoisite sent me to bring you back, Miss Reynolds," said Darien. She cooed at him and followed. Darien turned his head and looked back at me. "We leave this following Thursday, Miss Serenity, Miss Anderson."

Amelia waited until he disappeared from our sight and turned back to me with bright eyes. "Sister, there is something I must confess. Despite what Miss Reynolds has been claiming"—my hopes soared. She was engaged!—"Mr. Reynolds confided in me that Mr. Shields intends to propose marriage to you if his sister approves."

"Excuse me?" I screeched.

"Yes. He is very partial to you."

I changed the subject. I would not let that get to me. I would not let that get to me. "Why did Mr. Reynolds confide in you?"

Amelia sighed. Obviously, she didn't want to speak about something either. She did anyway. She's too nice. "Serenity, do you think he will ever . . . ? I apologize that I did not say anything to you, but he asked to court me a while ago. However, he still has not given any indication he truly wishes to wed me!"

"Perhaps, my dear Amelia, you should indicate, instead, that you could have other offers. After all, you would prefer to wed soon, would you not?"

It made me very happy to see the smile stretch across Amelia's face.

* * *

_Endymion. Come to me, my love._

"_Darien, you're smart. Do you know what's wrong with her_?"

"_She could have a concussion_."

_Doesn't he hear me?_

* * *

I was wrong to presume that would speed up the offer. Instead, the supposed courtship seemed to have ended, and as we rode in Darien's large carriage, Amelia cowered into my side and Zoisite refused to look in her direction. Darien was very aware of this; Minette was not, however. She continued to tell Beryl all about her new ribbon. Ann had opted to stay home. Surprisingly . . . .

"Miss Serenity, what _do_ you like?" said Darien, hoping to finally draw the two out of their melancholic states.

I leaned back in the seat without slouching (Amelia berated me the first few days. I doubt I'll ever be able to slouch again.) and thought about it. "Well . . . I like stories. And shoes. I like dresses too."

Amelia roused and looked at me. "When we were younger, Father hung a rope swing in our barn. Serenity was always on it. I hardly recall getting a turn. Mother worried that she would be the last to receive an offer. I doubt it though."

"Who's going to be the last?" Minette asked, oblivious to our company. Zoisite seemed very interested, however. "Hm, well, maybe Ann. I got one a couple months ago. Serenity got one three years ago. Amelia, didn't that poet—"

"_No_."

The rest of the ride was rather uncomfortable.

* * *

_Why is nobody answering? I don't want to be alone._

"_Her temperature is going down. That's good_."

"_Darien, this is Serena's aunt Luna_."

"_Nice to meet you_."

_Luna? You're there too? Help me! Mother won't answer!_

* * *

It was definitely Raye. Her skin was pale, her hair was tied completely back, but her eyes were still that rare color. Very hard to miss.

"This is my sister, Raine Shields."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. How had I not noticed before? Rainshield . . . . Well, as long as Raye doesn't know, I can't get in trouble, right?

"Brother, perhaps I might take the Misses Anderson and Miss Reynold to my room," she said. Straight to the point as always, Raye. Beryl quickly excused herself, opting to stay close to Darien. Raine was content with that. As soon as we took a seat, she turned her eyes to me. "You are Miss Serenity? My brother speaks of you frequently. He likes you. He wants to marry you. Don't break his heart. Miss Anderson—Amelia, correct?—Zoisite is as much my friend as he is my brother's and he believes that you wished to engage yourself to someone else. You had to get that idea of saying that from somewhere . . . ."

I flushed.

Minette groaned. "Serenity, even I could have told you that was a bad idea."

"You are Miss Minette. You were in town last summer. You met my cousin, Kunzite Walters. He wished to propose to you, but he was called away. He will be here soon."

I stared. Okay, even my subconscious is ready to be awake if it's going through all of this this fast. Real Raye isn't this good. "How do you know all of this?"

"I'm intuitive."

I rolled my eyes. "Miss Shields, would you care to join a little . . . group my sisters and I founded?"

"What do you do?" asked Raine. None of us had an answer for that. She picked up a letter and laughed, passing it to me. "Miss Serenity, I do believe you should see how my brother describes you."

I looked.

_Rai, she is very pretty. She is not one of those silly girls that mostly exist, but she has not resigned herself to a life without love. She knows when to be serious and when to be playful. Serenity is—_

"Rai. Is that your nickname?"

"Yes. I just hate the way it's spelled."

"Perhaps it would be better as Raye. R-A-Y-E."

* * *

A brief consciousness came to me.

"_Serena? Are you waking up?_"

_Well done, my daughter. You have successfully given some identity to your Scouts. Even Endymion. I miss you, Serenity . . ._

"_No, she's not._"

* * *

Somehow I ended up in a separate room with Darien.

"Will you, Miss Serenity?"

I didn't understand it. I hated him, but I couldn't refuse. "Yes. Yes, Darien."

"My name is truly Endymion, Serenity. Darien is my middle name. Endymion is rather strange, is it not?"

_Endymion. It's not strange at all. I love you, Endymion. Please stay with me. I remember everything. Do you?_

I felt arms around me. My vision cleared. Minette, Amelia, Perlita, and Raine. But Andrew was there. We were in the arcade. It was Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye.

"You're awake," cried Mina. Sailor Venus.

Amy smiled. "We were so worried." Sailor Mercury.

"You're such a klutz," laughed Lita. Sailor Jupiter.

Raye slapped her forehead. "I thought you were gonna die, dimwit." Sailor Mars.

Andrew grinned, happy that I was okay. "Serena, this is my friend, Darien Shields. He helped you wake up."

_Endymion . . . ._

"You know you're a klutz, Meatball Head?" he asked.

Meatball Head?

**I know it seemed rushed toward the end. It was supposed to seem rushed. Serenity was getting frantic. She wanted to wake up in both senses, and Darien was speeding up her recovery by taking care of her. Don't worry. Serena wasn't out long. Maybe a couple of hours. Sorry, this piece isn't connected to anything. Just a random new way to interpret the first season.**

**I had originally intended to Ann to run away with Alan, but it didn't fit the piece. Sorry!**

**If it wasn't obvious, this was completely based around Pride and Prejudice. So, who was whose counterpart . . . I'll just tell you. No guessing! Obviously Serenity was Elizabeth. Darien was Mr. Darcy. Amy (Amelia) was Jane. Mina (Minette) was essentially Kitty, and Ann Lydia, if that part had worked out. Beryl was Miss Bingley, and Zoisite (Zane) was Mr. Bingley. Kunzite was like Coronel Fitzwilliam. Lita had no original part in the book. I guess you could call her Charlotte, but I had also thought to make Molly Charlotte. Melvin would've been a great Mr. Collins.**

**Now, Raye as Georgiana was a stretch, but I had fun writing her part. She's nothing like Georgiana, which made it so ironic, I just loved writing it.**

**If this is liked well enough, I might rewrite it into a chapter story, with a mildly more interesting plot, of course. Just tell me what you think!**


End file.
